The One With All the Other Ones
by dracopotato
Summary: A collection of one shots centered around the Marauders (and mainly about James and Lily). Both at Hogwarts and afterwards.
1. Chapter 1: The One Where Lily

_The One Where Lily Just Wanted James to Shut Up for a Bit_

 **A/N: Well. It has been a while, , I must say. In the case of anyone who has read my Percabeth-fanfiction, reading this right now, then I will say this: it will come, I promise. I was reading through several of my old notes in my phone the other day, and found note after note with fanfiction, and I just felt that perhaps I should upload it all, even though it's been a while since my creative juices were flowing (what am I even on about). So here is a short little one-shot in which James and Lily have a bit of a snog and that's about it. Stay tuned though, because my plan is to upload several other Jily-one shots in the not too far away future. I do hope you all enjoy!**

It was a dark January evening and Lily was on her way to the common room after a Charms club meeting with a selected few consisting mainly of Ravenclaws. By permission from both Flitwick and McGonagall the meeting had gone on until a bit after curfew, and thus the corridors were empty and quiet as Lily walked through them. She tried to think of the new spells they had looked at today, but just as it had done more times than Lily would like to admit, her mind yet again strayed to James Potter. After all, he /had/ looked quite fit today at dinner when he had come stumbling into the Great Hall with the rest of the Gryffindor team, all slicked wet from the rain outside, and it wasn't his fault that he somehow had won the gene-lottery and looked good in everything. Even in drenched Quidditch robes and mud smeared across his cheek.

"Alright so you take the cloak and I'll take the map, and then we'll proceed with the plan as we said," a voice was heard in the deserted corridor on the third floor. As Lily walked closer she could see the outline of a dark figure standing just next to an old statue.

"Potter?" Lily said, having, against her will, recognised the backside of his hair even in the darkness. James quickly turned around, startled.

"I thought you bloody said you had checked the map!" Lily thought he muttered before he walked towards her, quickly forming a sly smile on his face.

"Oh, hullo, Evans. Lovely weather for a stroll, isn't it?"

"Were you just talking to yourself?" Lily inquired, attempting to peek over his should to see if she could spot another person behind him, but before she managed to find anyone else, James was blocking her view.

"No, of course not, I was just...practising," James replied and nodded his head as to underline what he just had said.

"Practising? Practising what, exactly?" Lily asked, hands on her hips and her eyebrows raised critically.

"Well, actually, I was practising.. For a chat I was planning on having with you," James said, obviously pleased with his quick answer.

"And that chat involves cloaks and maps?" Lily questioned. James pulled a hand through his dark hair and pushed his glasses further up his nose before replying.

"Well, you see, it's rather cold outside, and I wouldn't want you to freeze to death."

"And what has that to do with anything?"

"Well, as I said, I wouldn't want you to freeze to death. On our date."

"What?"

"Will you go with me to Hogsmeade next Sunday, Lily?" Since Lily had been graced with the fortune of having beautiful red hair, she had also received some of the less attractive parts of being a red haired person: the blushing. And that was why her face right now was tinted a scarlet colour.

"I- well, I-, what's the map got to do with it? Can't you find the way to Hogsmeade yet?" She finally collected herself and replied.

"As a matter of fact, I _do_ know the way to Hogsmeade, but it's a map over Honeydukes' interior."

"And why exactly would you bring that to a date?"

"Why, to impress you of course, so that we could end the date with a nice little snog."

"No, Potter."

"No to the map, or no to the snog?"

"Both. All of it."

"Well then, how about a snog right here, right now then?"

"Why?"

"Why? Well, because I am a gorgeous young bloke and you're a quite fit witch yourself and you see when two attractive people like each other, which you and I do if you didn't know that, then they sometimes likes to get to know each other in a more intimate wa-"

Somewhere through James' tirade Lily's mind had started wandering and her focus had found its way towards James' lips and the way they looked as he was rambling on and on about something that Lily honestly didn't care about any more, and thus he was roughly cut off by Lily pressing her lips onto his. It didn't take long for James Potter to catch on and slip his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"I thought you was negative to the snogging idea," he muttered in his ear a short while later when they decided to break off for a bit.

"I really just wanted you to shut up, to be honest," Lily replied before yet again pressing her lips onto James'.


	2. Chapter 2: The One Where Lily Is Pregnan

_The One Where Lily Is Pregnant_

"James," Lily's voice called from the bathroom down the hall. Her hysterical tone of voice made him hurry and if the door had not been slightly ajar he might have pulled out his wand and blown it up.

"Lily? What is it, is something wrong? Are you alright?" he said, taking in her appearance before him. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and all she was wearing was one of his old shirts and her underwear. Although she didn't look as if she was about to speak in front of the Wizengamot she didn't look too dishevelled and James let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. Lily looked up at him from her position on the floor.

"James, I- I'm fine. It's just that-," she said, trying to find the rights words as she stood up in front of him. She glanced up at his eyes, and then down at her bare feet, before looking up to meet his eyes again.

"Lily?" he said softly, having no idea about what was going on.

"I'm pregnant," she suddenly slipped out and James froze, his mouth open as if he had just been about to say something.

"James?" Lily said after a silence that seemed to have stretched forever.

"I just- what?" he replied, shaking his head as if it was clogged up and shaking it would make him able to think.

"I'm pregnant," Lily repeated.

"Yes, I heard that part. But why-, I mean how-?" James said, pulling a hand through his messy hair.

"Well the how-part i would think is rather obvious," Lily said drily.

* * *

"Yes, you do look a bit rounder already," Sirius said the first thing as he stepped out of the fireplace, a grin on his face. Before Lily even had time to reply, James whacked his best mate on the back of Sirius' head.

"Thank you, Sirius," Lily replied.

"I assume you are about to ask me the question then?" Sirius said, sitting down at the kitchen table and helping himself to a piece of toast.

"What question?" James asked, eyebrows raised.

"Sometimes I wonder why I chose such a daft git to be my best mate, but of course I'll be the godfather," Sirius replied.

"Oh well, I was rather thinking of Remus though, he's not much better but compared to you he's a right saint, and more fit for the job," Lily replied casually, pouring herself and the two dark-haired men currently situated at her kitchen table, cups of tea.

"I'm fit," Sirius said matter-of-factly.


End file.
